Space-Time Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. Combination of Spatial and Time Manipulation. Variation of Universal Force Manipulation. Also Called * Choro-Chronokinesis * Continuum Manipulation * Four-Dimensional Space Manipulation * Ourano-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation * Space-Time Control/Warping * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Spatio-Chronokinesis * Time-Space Manipulation/Control/Warping Capabilities The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum. Universal Difference Although this ability is usually considered to simply combine the manipulation of space (boundless three-dimensional extent) and time (measurement of flow of events) together, it is fundamentally more powerful and complex, as space-time is the very fabrics of existence, separating different realities and timelines. To control space-time is to alter the fabrics of reality, allowing one to erase existences and not just the flow of time, but also reorganize, alter and erase historical events. To move through space-time is more than simply teleportation or time-travel, as it allows one to connect to alternate realities, even metaphysical realms. Applications * Space-Time Attacks * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. ** Distortion Manipulation: any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. ** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. ** Wormhole Creation: *** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. *** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. * Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. ** Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. ** Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. ** Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. * Spatial-Temporal Lock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ** Event Negation: Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. ** Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. ** Omnipresence: Exist in all of space and time. * Subspace Travel: Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ** Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. ** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ** Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. ** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. * Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. ** Age Manipulation ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping ** Time Stopping/Time Reduction/Time Acceleration Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation **Alternate Timeline Traveling * Banishment: Create a rift in space-time to send the victim into oblivion. * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Absorption * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Mimicry: Transferring the tangible body through the fourth dimension and into a dimensional void, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. * Summoning: Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings. ** Summon Infusion: Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. *Telekinesis * Temporal Healing Variations * Dimensional Manipulation * Space-Time Embodiment * Subspace Manipulation Associations * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Boundary Manipulation as space-time serves as the boundary that separates all of realities and timelines. * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Event Teleportation * Meta Space Manipulation * Meta Space-Time Manipulation * Meta Time Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Limited Reality Warping by manipulating the continuum that matter and energy that exists in. * Limited Physics Manipulation such as flow of time, placement of space, and direction of gravity. * Space Magic * Temporal Lordship * Time Magic * Warp Manipulation Limitations * May be very hard to control. * Users of Space-Time Restoration can simply undo everything. * Cannot affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * A given time, space, location, individual, object, dimension, etc. may have a limited number of times and/or ways in which it can be manipulated before "breaking" or "tearing". * User must be cautious of how much of the space-time continuum they distort at a time. * May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. * Quantum Foam Manipulation can "unravel" space-time to prevent this power from manipulating it. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Comics/Cartoons Television/Films Gallery Manga/Anime File:Time_Space_Regression.jpg|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) using his Time-Space Regression to manipulate the space-time within the confines of his barrier. File:Jikanteishi_and_Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Forbidden Kido to manipulate time and space. File:ZeedMillenniummon.png|ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) is able to fly freely through space and time, and consigns its opponents to the gulf of space and time. File:Kagerō_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) using Time-Space Separation to open a time portal in space, but this forbidden spell traps her within time itself, cursing her with immortal. File:Kurei_Mori_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kurei Mori (Flame of Recca) using Jikuryūri to open a time portal in space, but cannot become immortal so he does not have to worry about being trapped in time. File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) is the wind spirit, and can manipulate space-time, because the form-free wind just "floats" through space freely, and the same can be said for time, known as space-time. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique (Naruto) is a basic technique of space-time manipulation, allowing the user to transport their summons through the space-time dimensional void. File:-Kabuto_Demonstrates_Edo_Tensei.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to connect space-time with the afterlife, bringing back dead souls. File:Flying_Thunder_God_Technique.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) utilizing his Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport through space-time into a dimensional void and back out instantly. File:Space-Time_Barrier.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) using his Space-Time Barrier to control the continuum into a barrier that teleports attacks to faraway. File:Kamui.PNG|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to distort the space-time within his left eye's vision and warp anything caught within into another dimension. File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to create a space-time barrier on his hand to drag himself out of the other dimension. File:Obito's_Intangibility.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to teleport parts of his body to another dimension, rendering him spatially intangible. File:Fire_Release_Blast_Wind_Wild_Dance.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using the space-time warping Kamui to distort space in combination with breathing fire to create a vortex of flames. File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Kamui with both eyes to distort space of Kaguya's dimensions, opening the space-time continuum to connect the separate worlds. File:Kaguya's_portal.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Yomotsuhirasaga to open portals in the space-time continuum of her personal dimension so she can travel anywhere, and drag others into other areas. File:Shin_Uchiha's_Space-Time_Dōjutsu.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto) using a space-time technique to create a spatial barrier to teleport everything within its confines. File:Koan_Spacetime_Bomb.jpg|Crimson Rubeus (Sailor Moon) grants Koan a Space-Time Bomb, and can teleport, travel through time and control gravity. Yuukovol3.png|Yuko Ichihara (xxxHolic), the Space-Time Witch. Age Seal 1.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) with the click of her teeth... Age Seal.png|...can utterly cause the world around her to stop both Time and Space with her Age Seal. Mukuro Hoshimiya.jpg|Mukuro Hoshimiya (Date A Live) can use her Angel Michael to alter the very fabric of space-time to create wormholes. Zeref time and space.png|After absorbing the Fairy Heart, Zeref (Fairy Tail) gained absolute control over space-time. Video Games Demigra 10.jpg|After consuming Tokitoki, Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) gained power over space and time. File:Spatial_Void.png|As the Time Tracer, Add (Elsword) gains the ability to jump through space and time, as well as open dimensional gates. File:Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon) is the creator of the universe, and can control the space-time continuum, and effectively, reality. Chaos Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his signature Chaos Control to control warp through space and halting time. File:Biolizard_Sonic_Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses the power of Chaos Control due to severe genetic engineering. File:Cross_Chaos_Control.png|Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) combining their Chaos Control, amplifying their space-time manipulation to the point of time traveling. File:Solaris_Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super-dimensional god of time, having absolute control over time and space. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) has vast amounts of space-time manipulation, destroying time and dragging the space into a white void. File:Link_Ocarina_of_Time.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) playing the Ocarina of Time, allowing him to warp through space and time and control its flow via magical songs. File:Link_and_the_Harp_of_Ages.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) playing the Harp of Ages, allowing him to warp through time and space due to Nayru's powers being imbued into it. File:Sakuya.png|Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) is a time manipulating maid, and takes advantage of how space is interrelated to time, allowing her to control control distance as well. File:Gaap_H.png|Gaap (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Chronomancer_H.png|Chronomancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage that manipulates the space-time and all things related it. File:Agreas_H.png|Agreas (Valkyrie Crusade) is the space-time demon. File:Hijiri-No-Kami_H.png|Hijiri-No-Kami (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of space-time. Vex.png|The Vex (Destiny) can control the space time continuum and even live inside it. Television File:Powers_Hiro_plays_with_Daphne's_wake.jpg|Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) manipulating the space-time continuum, allowing teleportation, time travel and time manipulation. However, he requires intense concentration to do so. Comics File:Lara-_Chaos_Control.jpg|Lara-Su (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) uses her chaos powers to control space-time, allowing her to defeat King Shadow. File:Enerjak_nb.png|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) channeling the Chaos Force to manipulate space-time. File:Mammoth_Mogul.png|Mammoth Mogul (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) channeling the Chaos Force to manipulate space-time. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DC Comics) using his Time Belt to warp and control through space and time, becoming the self-proclaimed "Undisputed Master of Space and Time". File:InfinityEternity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) are abstract living space-time continuum, capable of controlling all of space-time. Mirage-Renet.jpg|Renet (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries